Hello
by Kim MinHyun
Summary: [REQUESTED] Bagaimana caranya memulai cinta? Hello, Hello. Aku ingin sejenak berbicara dengan mu. Mungkin aku terlalu tergesa-gesa. Tapi siapa tau? Kita mungkin.. Berakhir bahagia. / "Kris hyung" / "Annyeong" / KrisHo Here! Happy Reading! :) / Ada yang kangen hyun? :)


Tittle : Hello

Cast : KrisHo

Genre : Romance, maybe fluff

Rate : T

Leght : Oneshoot

Summary : Bagaimana caranya memulai cinta? Hello, Hello. Aku ingin sejenak berbicara dengan mu. Mungkin aku terlalu tergesa-gesa. Tapi siapa tau? Kita mungkin.. Berakhir bahagia. / "Kris hyung" / "Annyeong"

**Disclaimer : God, SMEnt, Diri mereka sendiri, dan semua yang sayang sama mereka^^**

**Warn : BoyXBoy , BL, Shou-ai, Typo(s), Gaje, Abal, judul sama summary gak nyambung sama isi. And so pasti this is YAOI fanfiction.**

* * *

A/N : Annyeong.. ada yang masih inget hyun? Hehehehe

Ini ff request dari temen hyun, ini juga ff **remake** yang cast awalnya kaisoo dan sulay yang fokus ke kaisoo tapi di ubah jadi kaisoo dan krisho yang fokus ke krisho, ngerti kan? :D , tenang, hyun tetep kristao hard ship kok, hyun cuma mau nepatin janji hyun ke temen hyun sama semua readerdeul aja :D

**Buat lo yang request, maaf banget ya jadinya kayak gini, udah gue telat –banget– publish nya, eh hasilnya mengecewakan gini, mianhamnida~ :D dan selamat sekali lagi karna lo mimpi di cium kris, wtf! Gua aja belom pernah! :(**

* * *

I Have warn you at the first..

If you don't like this story,

DON'T BASH THE CHARA,

DON'T BASH THE COUPLE,

You can Bash me if you wanna^^

Please Don't be a Silent Reader.

And the last...

Happy Reading yeorobun^^..

.

* * *

**Inspired by : SHINee - Hello**

* * *

.

Fanfic is started..

.

.

.

Siang yang cukup teduh di daerah Busan, Korea Selatan. Matahari nampak sedikit tertutup oleh awan. Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut blonde sedang memberi pemanis pada hasil karya buatannya. Pemuda blonde dengan nama asli Kim Jong In itu kini tengah memberi warna pada sebuah ukiran tanah liat.

Jongin, seorang mahasiswa seni yang berada pada semester 2. Jongin termasuk orang yang pandai. Skill Dance nya juga tak bisa di ragukan lagi.

Jongin tersenyum menatap ukiran tanah liat buatannya. Lumayan. Pikir Jongin.

Kalian bertanya Jongin sedang melakukan apa?

Ehehehe, sebentar lagi Jongin akan mengajak salah satu sunbae nya berkencan. Yah bisa di bilang, Jongin tengah 'Fallin In Love'.

Setelah mandi dan memilih pakaian yang tepat untuknya nanti, Jongin memutuskan untuk pergi meminta parfum milik kakak nya. Jangan tanya mengapa Jongin bisa masuk ke kamar kakak nya yang bernama Junmyeon dengan mudah. Ingat fakta bahwa Jongin juga masuk dalam kategori, Bad Boy.

"Aku harus memakai parfum apa?" Jongin mengeluarkan semua koleksi parfum yang kakak nya punya. Mulai dari yang normal, sampai yang paling aneh pun ia dapat menemukannya disini.

Mata dan hidung nya dengan teliti memilih parfum yang akan ia kenakan. Well, ia sedikit terlonjak dan mengikik geli saat ia melihat ada parfum dengan wangi strawberry serta cherry di deretan koleksi parfum kakak nya itu.

"Tapi, Kyungsoo hyung juga suka wangi buah.. aishh.. ottokhe?" Jongin mengerang frustasi. Harga dirinya, oh.. apa ia juga harus mengorbankan harga dirinya?

Lama bergelut dalam hati dan pikirannya, akhir nya Jongin memilih parfum dengan wangi yang –menurutnya– normal saja. Citrus.

.

.

.

"Hyung.. aku berangkat" Jongin berkata saat ia melihat hyung nya di ruang tengah. Berpikir sepertinya tidak ada salahnya untuk meminta saran terlebih dahulu, akhirnya Jongin memutuskan untuk melangkah kembali menuju ruang tengah, menemui hyung nya.

"Hyung.."

"Kau? Katanya tadi mau berangkat?" Junmyeon berkata heran pada adik nya. Bukankah tadi ia bilang mau berangkat?

"Ne hyung, tapi aku mau meminta saran mu dulu hyung.." Jongin mendudukkan dirinya di samping hyung tunggal nya. Berharap hyung nya itu mau membantunya.

"Saran untuk apa?" Junmyeon mengalihkan pandangannya yang semula menatap Tv kini menatap pada Jongin. Mengernyit heran. Tumben, pikirnya.

"Aku akan mengajak Kyungsoo hyung, sunbae ku, untuk.. eum.. berkencan" Jongin menunjukkan senyum tiga jarinya. Entah kenapa mood nya langsung berubah ketika mengingat ia akan kencan.

"Kyungsoo? Do Kyungsoo? Yang matanya bulat itu?"

"Ne.." Jongin mengangguk, senang saat tau hyung nya mengenal 'calon' namjachingu nya.

"Saran apa, Jongie?"

"Bagaimana cara kris hyung menyatakan perasaan pada hyung dulu?"

Wajah Junmyeon me–merah. Ini sih bukan meminta saran. Ini sih kepo. *eh

Junmyeon menghela nafas, demi adik yang paling ia sayang.. semua akan ia ungkap.

.

.

.

Seorang namja sedang membaca buku dengan tampang serius. Sesekali ia mengernyitkan dahinya kala menemui rentetan kata yang tak terlalu ia mengerti.

Wu Yi Fan. Kris. Kevin Lee.

Namja yang menurut para dosen dan warga university sangat pintar dan stoic itu kini tengah membaca buku Sastra Korea yang ia temukan di sudut sudut rak buku perpustakaan.

Perhatiannya sedikit buyar kala ia mendengar ada seseorang yang ikut duduk di bangku sebelahnya. Ia tak terlalu mengambil pusing dengan entah–siapa–yang–duduk–di–sebelah–gue sekarang. Ia masih saja terus membaca buku Sastra Korea itu.

"Kalau kau hanya membaca dan memahami nya saja, itu sama seperti membuka makanan instan lalu menyeduhnya tanpa memakannya sama sekali" Suara lembut sedikit cempreng (?) di samping nya berujar. Tak ada nada sinis dalam intonasi katanya. Hanya ingin memberi tahu saja.

"Apa maksudmu? Dan, apa pedulimu?" Kris berusaha tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang ia baca pada objek lain, namun ia gagal.

Perlahan kepalanya mengarah pada –ternyata seorang– namja yang kelihatannya keturunan asli Korea yang sedang duduk manis sambil menatap ke arah nya juga.

"Aku hanya memberi tahumu, aku warga Korea, dan pasti akan sedikit sulit jika kau memahami nya hanya dengan nalar tanpa menggunakan perasaan mu sedikit pun" Namja itu kembali tersenyum menampakkan senyum angelic miliknya, mungkin ia sedang berusaha untuk meng–akrabkan diri dengan Kris.

"Well.. Aku tidak terlalu peduli soal itu. Jadi, siapa nama mu?" Kris bertanya dengan sedikit nada jengkel. Ia berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraannya.

"Kim Junmyeon imnida, Fakultas Sastra Korea"

"Kris imnida, Kedokteran"

Junmyeon sedikit terkejut saat tau jurusan apa yang Kris ambil. Matanya teralih menatap buku yang sedang di genggam oleh Kris.

Seolah mengerti, Kris tersenyum kecil dan berkata bahwa ia hanya sedang mengisi waktu luang nya dengan menambah pengetahuan baru saja. Ia kurang mengerti tulisan Korea, makanya tadi ia sempat kesulitan menerjemahkan kalimat yang ada di buku itu.

Junmyeon tersenyum kaku, entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit bersalah pada Kris.

"Kau sering ke perpustakaan?" Kris menaruh buku Sastra Korea nya di meja tempat mereka membaca. Berusaha membuka topik baru.

"Aku lumayan sering ke sini, tapi aku lebih senang meminjam buku ketimbang membaca nya di sini"

"Kalau begitu, kita berbeda"

.

.

Kejadian itu tak pernah terulang lagi. Mungkin karna jadwal fakultas mereka yang selalu bentrok sehingga mereka tak pernah bertemu lagi.

Bodohnya, mereka sama sama tidak menanyakan nomor telpon ataupun alamat rumah.

Namun mungkin, tiga hal yang di namakan Takdir, Keberuntungan, dan Kehendak Tuhan sedang memihak pada mereka.

Mereka kembali bertemu di dalam perpustakaan.

Kris yang sedang dalam ke adaan galau karna Junmyeon pun segera menyatakan perasaannya pada namja Korea berparas lembut itu.

Dengan mengandalkan gombalan –

"Kau dan buku Sastra Korea itu sama. Jika hanya menggunakan nalar saja kau tidak akan mengerti, kau harus menaruh perasaan mu di sana agar kau mengerti. Akhir akhir ini aku terus memikirkan mu. Aku mengerti? Tidak. Namun saat aku mulai menerima debaran yang ada di hati ku dan tidak menolaknya lagi. Aku mengerti. Kau dan Sastra Korea sama. Perlu menggunakan Nalar dan juga Perasaan."

Mengambil nafas, lalu "Kim Junmyeon. Be mine, please?" –

.

.

.

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA" Suara tawa JongIn menggelegar, memenuhi se–isi ruang tempat mereka duduk.

Junmyeon segera memasang Poker Face nya. Adik nya ini kenapa sih?

"Kau kenapa, Jongin?" Tetap dalam mode Poker Face nya, Junmyeon bertanya pada Jongin yang nampak sedang bersiap untuk berdiri.

"Ah, sudahlah hyung. Aku pergi dulu, papai.."

.

.

.

Junmyeon menghela nafas melihat kepergian dongsaeng kesayangannya itu untuk kencan. Tangannya tiba tiba gatal dan langsung bergerak merogoh benda dalam saku celananya. Jari jari lentik itu mulai men scroll down pada layar smartphone touch screen nya. Mencari nama yang sudah sangat ia hafal.

.

**_'Ne, kau bisa datang kemari yifan hyung?'_**

**_'...'_**

**_'Baiklah, aku tunggu dua puluh menit lagi'_**

**_'...'_**

**_'paipaii hyung'_**

.

Junmyeon tersenyum manis sesaat setelah ia memutuskan sambungan telepon nya. Ia menyangka Kris tidak bisa datang karna fakultas yang ia ambil pasti menyita banyak sekali waktu nya karna tugas dan berbagai macam praktek.

Tapi lihat. Kris setuju dan akan datang dalam waktu– tiga belas menit lagi.

Miracle.

Jadi Junmyeon harus bagaimana?

"Lebih baik aku siapkan makanan dulu. Semoga kau suka masakanku nanti, Yifan hyung. Saranghae."

* * *

No Edit, No cek, Awas **Typo(s) **melayang layang. Mengecewakan, Gak feel. Kecepetan.

FF comeback yang mengecewakan memang, tapi hyun ngehargai semua bentuk apresiasi kalian. Hyun kangen banget nulis, kangen bangetan malah.

Cuma hyun udah kelas 3 SMP alias kelas IX. Di tambah hyun alhamdulillah masuk kelas unggulan, jadinya kadang -atau sering- tugas kelas hyun lebih ribet sama lebih banyak. Mohon di maklumi ne :D

Nan jeongmal bogoshipoyooo~ :').

**Review?**

Xoxo, Kim MinHyun.


End file.
